Prior to adhering an elastomeric component, such as a component made from saturated or unsaturated rubber(s), a surface cleaning is traditionally performed. The surface cleaning may include both mechanical cleaning to remove particles as well as chemical cleaning to remove oils and other agents that could affect an adhesive bond. This multi-step cleaning process has been used traditionally in the footwear industry to prepare and prime an outsole component for eventual bonding with an upper and/or midsole portion. However, this cleaning process can consume energy (e.g., drying energy), chemicals, (e.g., solvents), and time.